


Sinners

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was saints.</p></blockquote>





	Sinners

Angel looked down at the twinkling lights. He had told Buffy once to leave his city, but it had never been his. Two-hundred-fifty years and nothing had ever been his.

He turned to the other vampire. "What are you thinking?"

"If we pull this stunt off, we can make a difference. Change the world for the better."

"Balance our scales?"

Spike snorted but for once his expression wasn't its usual cocky nonchalance. "Turn sinners into saints? Not bloody likely."

Angel gave a curt nod and grabbing Spike's hand, gave it a firm shake. "Then we'll meet up again in Hell."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was saints.


End file.
